Family Portrait
by Destructor642
Summary: Link, Midna, and their young daughter are convened in the throne room like every ruler of the Twilight Realm before them for a Royal Family Portrait, where they will meet up with a very intriguing character.


_If things don't make sense to you, don't worry they aren't meant to be and I am too lazy to make them coherent, just enjoy as much as you can!_

_Somethin' somethin' for someone's birthday ^^_

* * *

"I can't wait to sit for five straight hours..."

"Hey, it's not so bad Midna. It should be easier than a council meeting, at least you don't have to listen to every old one about how you should do this or that and ponder around boring stuff for the entire day.", said Link.

"At least during a meeting, I can move in my chair if I want to! Here we will be requested to not change our position for hours just to _"Make it easier for me to paint, your Highness"_, she replied on a mocking tone as she probably tried to guess what the painter would say. "Seriously, I waited for this day so much when I was younger but now I just wish it was not an obligation."

The royal couple was heading to the throne room with their one-year-old daughter Naughtira. As tradition wanted, they would have their own portrait exposed in the reception room of the palace, alongside many other rulers before them. They knew about it since Keriss, Midna's head councilor, warned them about this appointment. They woke up earlier due to Naughtira's cries and noticed a letter slipped under their door, telling them to head straight to the throne room at the tenth hour. Something Midna did not appreciate since Keriss said he will come to get them in their room around the thirteenth hour of the day. But it was not like they had a choice, and she knew it. So they simply decided to stay up, getting a nice breakfast and readying themselves for the portrait.

As they passed by the reception room on their way to the throne room, they noticed that some space on the wall had been arranged to put the new portrait. The silver plate supposed to go under was already there as well, their names engraved in the metal displaying: '_Queen Midna - King Link - Princess Naughtira'_.

The palace halls were empty, to much of Midna and Link's surprise. It was a day off for most of the maids and servants, and Twili loved to use these to laze for most of the morning, but still, some of them should be present. They arrived in front of the throne room. Two guards were supposed to be here at all times, but they were absent too. Midna and Link started to worry and speculate about what was happening. Perhaps were they all inside already? Once they entered, their surprise only got bigger as no one was to be found. They only found a small table with a bunch of brushes, a plate with paints of various colors on it and a large canvas standing on a wooden support for the artist. They also found a water bucket near, presumably to wash the brushes. The couple was about to turn to exit the room and look for Keriss and the rest of the attendance when a woman stepped into their sight at the back of the room, previously hidden by a statue.

"Oh! Here you are! Sorry I didn't hear you open the doors I was so absorbed into this! It's so well crafted that's insane!", she laughed while looking at the statue, representing Link and Midna during their quest in the Light Realm, as wolf and imp. If this woman looked particularly happy, the rulers were on alert. The problem was that...she was not Twili, but a light dweller.

With Midna letting the Mirror of Twilight active and her wedding with Link, the relationship between the Light and Twilight Realm became an important question. With a way to travel between the realms, rules were required, treaties needed to be made. It was not without difficulties and opposition to the project, as citizens from both sides simply refused a potential alliance. For the people of Hyrule, Twili were invaders and murderers. For the people of the Twilight Realm, Hylians were pure ignorants and spoiled people who did not know that the gods they worshiped were the reason behind the Twili's isolation and despair. Tensions built, both realms now lived in fear of a new war, despite all the efforts being put to stop the previous one that Zant created. It was hard but eventually, with diplomacy and trust, Zelda, Midna, and Link managed to unite Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. It was now possible to see Twili leaving their homes to stay in Hyrule, and the opposite was all so true as well, with Hylians bringing their knowledge and techniques to the land of eternal twilight. Both realms possessed resources and skills impossible to find in the other so it was only natural to see exchanges of goods and labor becoming frequent as tensions were disappearing and trust began to emerge.

This specific situation was extremely strange though. This event was supposed to be held and organized by officials from the Twili tribe since it was a royal appointment. A light dweller had no business in this, let alone being completely left by herself in the throne room of all places. They simply did not understand how she made her way in.

"Humm...can you tell us who you are? You aren't supposed to be here.", said Midna addressing herself to the intruder. Never losing her smile, the woman responded with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I will be the one to paint your portrait! You can't even imagine how honored and excited I feel, I can barely contain myself!", she giggled, constantly moving her arms around. An attitude that Naughtira loved as she tried to extend her hand to reach for the woman, comfortably held in Midna's arms. Her mother was quick to take her hand and put it back to her side though, not wanting to leave her daughter exposing herself to a stranger.

"Alright, this is getting out of hand. Come on love, let's find Keriss because nothing is working out today.", said Link while turning back to the doors, trying to make Midna follow him. She grabbed him by the hand.

"Listen Link, all this situation is already annoying me, so let's just go with it. I clearly don't mind that Keriss isn't here. This girl pretends she is here for our portrait? Then we'll let her do her job. Come on let's go.", she ordered, pulling him by the hand. He tried to resist and insisted to leave the room, but Midna did not care and simply led him to the chairs set for them. The pretended artist, somewhat intimidated by Midna's reaction, obliged and went to her spot in front of the canvas to start the painting.

"How do you want us to sit? Is there a specific way you want us to look or something?", asked Midna, in a less than polite tone. The woman did not lose her positive temper from earlier though and answered with a lot of joy.

"Oh you can sit the way you like, don't worry about it! It doesn't matter. As long as I can see your faces it should be fine. Also if you are growing uncomfortable, don't hesitate to stretch or change your position. I don't need you to sit still for the entire time", she laughed. Her joy and apparent playfulness was something you would rarely find in the Palace of Twilight, usually filled with nobles. They did not know what, but something in this woman reassured Link and Midna, as she started to pick up a few brushes, dipping them into the paint she needed to use.

As the woman started her painting, Link and Midna analyzed her, and specifically her appearance. The way she looked and how she was dressed up was very modern. Maybe a bit too modern. Never had they seen someone with such a singular style.

The first noticeable thing was that most of her attire was black and white, but only one piece at a time. She wore a short white tank top, letting part of her abdomen exposed, black trousers, a pair of black shoes with the front part being white with the laces being white as well. The division between both sides of her short hair was easily discernible as the entire left side was made of a pure white while it was almost impossible to determine if the right side was more of a very light dark or some sort of deep blue color, it even felt like it was switching between different shades depending on the lightning. Her eyes were made of a blinding cyan, something unknown to Midna and Link. If he had to relate with his own blue eyes, the brightness they held was no match compared to those. She also wore a few accessories such as a black bandana, which was freely hanging over her upper body, tied behind her neck. A black glove covered her right hand at the exception of the middle and ring finger. She had a few piercings, notably over her right eye. Two rings pierced each of her ears on their upper areas, then another ring was planted in the left corner of her bottom lip. A tattoo representing some sort of vine was looping around her left arm as if it was growing over it, all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. Lastly, the word _"PRIDE"_ was visibleunder her left eye, surely some sort of makeup they assumed. The color in which it was written was the same cyan than her eyes.

Under this wild appearance, at least in such a place as the Twilight Palace, this woman looked extremely relaxed. She held such a positive attitude, constantly smiling and humming as she painted. She seemed confident in her abilities, but not the arrogant type of confidence. Her obvious liveliness would let anybody know that she owned an open personality and that she literally enjoyed every second of her life. She was definitely younger than the royal couple, but not by much, a few years at best.

"We didn't ask, but you didn't really introduce yourself either. So I'd like to know. What's your name?", Link asked.

"My name is Skull. Well...it's the name I use as an artist, but since I'm standing in front of the royal family, I guess I better give you my real name.", she laughed while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I mean if you prefer we can call you like this, your pick.", said Midna.

"Oh I'd be so honored! Yeah I would really like it I think.", she beamed. Something about her did not feel right to Link. Her appearance, despite being close to Hylians', did not match. The biggest clue was her ears. Instead of being sharp and pointy towards the end like Link's, they were smaller and had an oval shape. His interest in this woman was peaking, and so was Midna's.

"Who are you Skull? Because you certainly don't come from Hyrule. You may look like Hylians, but I've never seen anyone from my race with your look. Also your clothes look so different from anything I have seen, in both the Light and Twilight Realm. Do you mind telling us more?", asked the king. They did not want to distract the lady while she was painting something for them, but to his surprise, her face seemed to lit up.

"I can tell you more if you wish! Rare are the people who ask me such things. My home is extremely far from here, I can't even tell you how far to be honest. You guessed it, I'm not from Hyrule. I arrived not so long ago to explore the lands and paint pretty much everything I could find. I was also hoping to meet the King and Queen of Twilight themselves, and now I even get the honor of painting your portrait, it's so exciting! I practiced so much for this occasion but I was still very nervous. I may have a lot of experience, but nothing can get you ready to meet the rulers of the Twilight Realm. You two are absolute legends!" Skull's attitude was incomparable to anyone else's. She knew who Link and Midna were, yet she was not letting their status impact her playfulness, something they really appreciated. It was rare to meet people who simply wanted to talk to Link and Midna as their equal, regardless of the social status and the fact that they were rulers. It felt very good, and it only made them want to interact more with her.

"So for how long have you been painting Skull? Or practicing arts in general?", asked Midna.

"I've been drawing and painting for about ten years now, so you could say I have a certain expertise in the matter, but I can always do better and that's what I strive for!", she replied.

Time passed, and when Skull was done with her storytelling, silence started to impose its rules. The one-year-old princess even fell back asleep in the comfy arms of her mother. From what Midna and Link guessed, Skull was making good progress on their portrait, but as time went on, she looked less and less comfortable. She was still peeking over the canvas to get more details about the family's faces, but her expression was less joyous, or maybe a bit more tensed.

"Hum...I know this will sound a bit weird but...I have a favor to ask, from both of you." Midna and Link observed her silently, the former making a quick move with her head to let the woman know that she can continue. Skull dropped her brush into the water, letting it sink to the bottom of the container. She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I'd like to know a bit more about the two of you, on a more personal perspective. Because...we all heard your tale. The two heroes whose cooperation delivered both realms from the terror they were plunged into. The two people who walked out of this war hand in hand, despite coming from opposites worlds and being from opposite kinds. Together, you showed to both realms and to your respective people that if you two were able to fall in love with one another despite the differences, then why wouldn't it be possible for everyone else? Believe me, I think a lot about your story, I find it both sweet and inspiring. With the Light and Twilight Realm entering a new era under a solid alliance, the future looks so so bright...but with all these achievements and glory, no one knows exactly what went on between the two of you, so...I'm interested in knowing...how did it happen? How did you fall in love? I was always supportive of you two being a couple and love the idea that opposites can suddenly click and make things work the way you did. And now that I get to observe you with bare eyes, it's just, I can't quite find the right words...it just feels so right..."

Recognizing she lost her train of thoughts and that she might have created an awkward atmosphere, Skull decided to stop and hasted on actually cleaning the brush she abandoned in the water earlier.

"Forget about what I said, I realize it might not be the right thing to ask, especially coming from a complete foreigner like me, let's just brush it off, no puns intended.", she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

If Skull thought her words were bad, they did bring something out of Midna. Never had someone been interested in who they were _before_ marrying and unifying Hylians and Twili. Many people only saw the King, the Queen. But this woman, this _'complete foreigner'_, saw the living being first, not the rulers. Without opportunities to talk about her feelings other than with Link, Midna felt the need to speak her heart out, and let other people know how it felt to fall in love with someone she only considered as a tool when they first met.

"I'm pretty sure the feelings emerge after a night where I almost died from lethal injuries..." Link took her hand in his and held it firmly. Skull looked up from the painting to listen, not saying a word, afraid she might have brought up some painful memories. It was Link's turn to talk.

"This moment was revealing for both of us. One month before this incident, we barely talked to each other just for the sake of it. But it got better, and we started to trust one another. Suddenly, we were thrown into a situation where I was powerless, unable to help my dying friend. It felt completely hopeless at some point. If it wasn't for someone else's intervention and sacrifice, surely I would have...lost her...A true desperate hour.", he said sadly.

Midna snuggled closer to Link, resting her head on his shoulder as he returned the embrace. Skull watched the scene with a lot of emotion. She could feel the pain they went, and still had to go through. After a near-death experience, they undoubtedly came out of it closer than ever, but it left a huge trauma.

"You don't realize how much something truly matters to your eyes before you are about to lose it, right?", said the artist. The lovers nodded to her statement. It was literally how they felt during this terrible night.

"Fortunately, through hardships and blood, we made it work.", continued Midna. "Killing the bad guys was one thing, but then we had to weather the storm building between our people. But again, we did it, together.", she smiled, leaning towards her husband to plant him a kiss on the cheek as he spoke.

"I wasn't so sure if we were going to make it work but, sometimes miracles happen. I think you are holding one, by the way.", said Link to his wife, indicating their sleeping daughter. They all laughed at this. It was true that Midna's pregnancy was a huge relief when they learned about it. Nobody knew if a Twili and a Hylian were able to create life together. Naughtira's birth was both a present and a sign that the two realms can coexist. She was the first reported case of a mix between a Hylian and a Twili.

Midna and Link continued to tell Skull about how they fell for one another as the painter resumed her work. They notably explained how they confessed their feelings during a night in Ordon, shortly before Midna was set to go back to the Twilight Realm. They all laughed and discussed without any discomfort. It felt like they have been friends for decades. The little princess awoke in the meantime, disturbed in her sleep by the noise her parents were making. Skull's heart was boiling with happiness, and it only motivated her more to embellish their portrait.

"THERE YOU GO! IT'S DONE!"

"Wait, already? It wasn't that long, was it?", said Link while turning towards the clock. He noticed that they were already passed the first half of the thirteenth hour.

"Wow, time flies so quickly, I didn't realize.", said Midna.

"Yeah, I am sorry I had to hurry a bit, I am on a tight schedule, so I hope it's not too rushed for you.", Skull replied awkwardly. Link and Midna left their chairs to take a look at the now completed piece of art. They were in absolute awe.

Enveloped in a purple hue that covered the entire painting and created a relaxing atmosphere, the portrait showed Midna and Link, sitting right next to each other, one arm around the shoulder of the other while their respective free hand were resting on top of each other's and on their daughter's legs, who was comfortably sitting on her parents' knees, perfectly aligned between the two of them. While Link and Midna's eyes were pointing downwards to the middle where their child was, Naughtira's blue eyes were looking up so that all three of their gaze met perfectly at the center of the painting. It felt like the whole picture was divided into three parts that all came together to find a purpose. The top left part belonged to the beautiful and selfless Queen Midna, the top right belonged to the kind-hearted Sacred Beast King Link, and the bottom part belonged to the newborn, hope and symbol of a new generation of Twili, Princess Naughtira.

The couple had difficulties containing their emotions, this sight brought them on the edge of tears. Seeing such a display of strong sentiments filled Skull's heart, who could not stop smiling, all proud of herself, and rightfully so.

"Thank you, thank you so much. It's so beautiful.", cried Midna. Skull's only response was to smile even more at her. The little princess, now awake, was trying to reach again for the unknown woman. Midna approached Skull and allowed her to carry the child. She accepted with a lot of joy, now lifting Naughtira to her face, lightly swinging her from left to right, playing with her, something the little one seemed to appreciate as she kept laughing and giving small screeches of happiness. Midna and Link were watching the scene with wet eyes, it was just too adorable to not enjoy. Despite being completely unknown to them a few hours prior, they already grew fond of the woman's personality. The happiness and positivity that emanated from her were almost intoxicating. After a few minutes, Skull handed back to Midna her precious baby.

"It makes me so happy to see you like it that much, I feel truly blessed.", said Skull, letting a tear escape her in the process. "Having to draw the three of you together while using you directly as models was such a beautiful experience! And finally getting to meet you is incredible, I don't think I could have asked for more!", she shouted. They were all laughing together when the doors of the throne room swung open.

"My Queen, finally we found you! Why are you here?! We have been looking for you for the past thirty minutes! I told you we'd get you to your room then head here!". The person shouting was Kerris, the Head Councilor, entering the room with a few other Twili behind him.

"Head Councilor Keriss! I don't like the tone you are using right now, plus do I need to remind you that there was a letter with your signature in our room this morning?! You asked us to come here earlier than the time you called for yesterday!", answered back Midna back with anger. The way she switched between moods was almost terrifying. Keriss's confusion was easily discernible, he was completely taken aback by the queen's unexpected outburst.

"Your Majesty I can assure you I never entered your room or even wrote a letter specifying you should come here by yourself. What is this nonsense? And who is this light dweller? I've never seen her around, why did you allow her in!?", accused the noble, now pointing at the woman standing near the royal couple.

They all turned to Skull who looked quite lost, scratching the back of her head, trying to come up with something to justify herself.

"Eh...hehe I told you I was on a tight schedule, but not because I have something to do, just because I needed to finish before their arrival.", she laughed nervously. Link turned towards her in complete confusion.

"Wait so you were not supposed to be there? This time you will answer. Who are you for Hylia's sake?!", Link ordered.

"Guards, catch her!", screamed Keriss.

Two guards dashed to arrest the woman whose unauthorized presence in the palace was not to be doubted anymore. She dashed towards the throne to everyone's surprise as there was no exit there, but before the guards could even get passed half on the throne room, a purple hue similar to the one on the painting started to emanate from Skull and enveloped her body. Everyone was stunned and shocked by what they were witnessing. Part of her clothes and skin faded to turn into pink squares, very similar to the ones flying around in the Twilight Realm, letting her skeletal structure noticeable. Her entire right arm was now skin and fleshless, only the bones were left. The side of her jaw and some of her ribs were visible too as the purple shade was getting brighter. Despite her new, creepy looking appearance, she shot a huge smile to Link and Midna and spoke, her voice was now deep and echoed through the entire room.

"I apologize, I hope I didn't create too many troubles. But I gotta go for now, just know that meeting you and drawing you three directly was sooooo fun! I wish I could have stayed longer to talk more. But as you can see, I shouldn't be here, so I'll leave you all in peace for now. I love you all and know that many people like me back home love you too!", she said. Midna stepped forward to address her directly.

"Wait! If you are escaping right now, at least let us know who you really are, Skull.", she said almost desperately. The semi-human, semi-skeleton being pierced the queen with her sparkling eyes, and with only half of her face remaining, grinned with the most honest expression Midna has ever seen.

"I'm a fan, a HUGE fan of yours fam!", she beamed before fading away in a storm of pink particles.

The room was now silent. If everyone standing behind the Head Councilor were trying to process what happened and wondered how this person got in, Link and Midna secretly hoped that this moment could have lasted longer. They did not spend so much time with her, but they already missed her presence and energy. Ignoring the rest of the Twili in the room, Midna and Link went back to the beautiful painting and admired it once again.

In no way was it similar to the other portraits of the royal family, and they preferred it that way. Previous rulers were drawn with a powerful, almost authoritarian posture to represent their strength, at least that is what the different artists who made those portraits said. But Link and Midna did not want to be this kind of king and queen, and they felt like Skull perfectly understood this desire just by talking to them. In this painting, they looked like a united family, one that based their greatness on strong feelings and their affection for the people instead of raw power. One that will do everything in their power to protect the ones they love.

"Skull...", whispered Midna.

"Skull...", Link followed. And to their surprise, even their daughter.

"Skuuuullllll...eeeeeeee!", screeched Naughtira, trying to imitate her parents. Link went closer to his wife and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"What did you say lil' one? Skulleeeee?", laughed Link. Midna watched with her mind full of thoughts, and smiled fondly.

"Skully...Nice name.", she said.

"A cool name for a great person.", Link replied.

"Uh, you saw her for a few hours and you're already flashin' on her?", said Midna, playing the jealous girl.

"What?! No what are you saying, love?! Are you crazy?", Link answered, panicking.

"Hmm...it's fine Link I understand. You've always been attracted to peculiar women anyway." She turned towards the door and started to make her way out of the room, pushing the joke even further. Link extended his arm and tried to catch up to her.

"MIDNA NO, COME BACK!"

* * *

_Happy Birthday Skully! I wish you the best for 2020 ^_^_


End file.
